


Saints and Sinners

by CeridwenofWales



Category: The Last Kingdom (TV)
Genre: Anger, Attempted Seduction, Cheating, Crack and Angst, Crisis of Faith, Death in Childbirth, F/M, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Implied/Referenced Death in Childbirth, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 00:23:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17457107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeridwenofWales/pseuds/CeridwenofWales
Summary: Aelswith is facing a crisis of faith after, Osferth, an illegitimate son of Alfred, is born. Leofric is grieving his sister, the baby's mother and surprises Aelswith praying for answers in the chapel. What he has to say doesn’t help to ease her mind.





	Saints and Sinners

Aelswith didn’t feel the urge to wipe away the tears streaming down her cheeks. There was no need to hide her sorrow from God. Only God could know what was in her heart. For anyone else, she should be the woman with the spine made of steel to bear the heavy burden of being the wife of a man destined to be King.

 

Aelswith felt only Alfred could lead Wessex through the turmoil caused by the barbarian horde that was taking Kingdom by Kingdom. Aethelred would not live forever and he failed to shape Aethelwold to succeed him. Aethelwold could not recognize the weight of the duty but was eager to savor the privilege.

 

“I am grateful for the daughter you sent me, Lord. But when the time comes, I fear she will not have the support of all Ealdormen to fulfill the mission and protect Wessex. Not all men will follow a woman, even if she is the best option and the rightful heir,” Aelswith chuckled bitterly, “Especially if she is wiser than them. Men often say we are led by our emotions, yet they are the ones led by the sin of the flesh. Blinded by lust.” Aelswith tried to swallow the lump in her throat as images of Alfred with Eadgyth tormented her. She even wondered if he would find a way to legitimize this son if she kept failing to fulfill her duty.

 

Aelswith hated the trembling in her voice, but only with God she could unveil her soul, “Why do you punish me and give her a son? Why…”

 

“Do you think my sister was rewarded? Do you see Eadgyth as blessed?” Aelswith felt her hands trembling as the hoarse voice interrupted her prayers.

 

“God granted her a son…” Aelswith sneered at Leofric.

 

“A son she never asked the King for. A son she will not get to see growing to be a man. A son that will always be considered a mark of shame in Alfred’s path to glory. Do you think he will allow his monks to write about Osferth? Osferth is condemned by the sins of your husband. Because the arseling could not keep his prick in his pants…”

 

_That’s the name of the bastard._

 

“Enough, Leofric…” Aelswith could read his grief in the heaviness of his steps and in the way his shoulders and head slightly dipped.

 

“ _I_ say when it is enough,” Leofric hissed through gritted teeth, shifting closer, “My sister died in pain and blood to bring a son to a world that will see Alfred as the virile man that impregnated a woman, and whisper behind my back about how my sister brought this to herself. Ask yourself if Eadgyth is the one who deserves your fury.”

 

Aelswith had always seen his solid build and constant grimace as an advantage. For some reason, knowing they could rely on the sword of a man such as Leofric made her feel safe. Until now. Now his wrath was directed at her. 

 

His crotch was almost brushing against her shoulder as Leofric towered over her, but Aelswith managed to look directly in his eyes and to keep her voice steady and strong as she addressed him. She should show him she was not easily scared. Yet, she was not sure if it was fear what she was feeling as shivers run down her spine despite the heat radiating from his body.

 

“You’re standing too close…”

 

Leofric cuts her off, “Does that make you uncomfortable?” A wolfish smirk curls up the corner of his mouth as his voice lowers and for a moment Aelswith is afraid someone might see them in this compromising situation.

 

If Aelswith admitted he was making her uneasy, she would be admitting weakness.

 

_No!_

 

She held onto the seat in front of her, ready to rise from her knees when he placed his hand over hers.

 

“Do not forget pride is also a sin, Lady.”

 

Aelswith narrowed her eyes at him, snatching her hand back out of his grip, “I will forget your indiscretion because I know you are grieving your sister, Leofric. But it must not repeat.”

 

“Is that what you really want?” He muttered under his breath and she pretended his words haven’t reached her ears as she walked to the doors.

 

_It does not matter what I want._


End file.
